Ban Moulthboy
Ban Moulthboy Ban is a former Wonder Nomad who took a distinct liking in a forest in the Unos regions called the Seishōnen no mori (Youth Forest) where he spent 15 years searching for a fore told Mystical race called the fairies that held the key to eternal youth due to there Dna. Ban finally found there living quarters and witnessed a Demon Destroy it first hand killing every fairy and burning down the entire forest of youth Ban was defeated by the demon and decided to escape with his life but was captured by Nomad's who saw him as the culprit who destroyed the forest murdering sacred Mystical beast and the Federation deemed him as a fugitive and should be captured with a 30,000 bounty dead or alive. But before Ban had escape the forest a fairy had manage to stow herself inside his jacket pocket escaping the attack of the demon, Ban took care of the fairy nursing it back to health and they became great friends but due to not being able to live outside of the forest of youth which keeps the fairies alive for countless centuries the fairy died but giving ban the ability of Immortality but such he is a mortal the affect the fairy gave him only keeps him alive for long periods of time if wounded severely or sicken he will end up dead eventually if not healed, Ban angered by the death of the fairy he began to feel the world is out to get him as he travels as a outlander blaming the Fairies and demons for ruining his life he wished to exterminate all Mystical creatures due to his hate for them, Chrollo meeting him and interested in his story and new found power for immortality chrollo agreed to give him a home and help him achieve his goal to eradicate all mystical creatures thus him joining the Widow as the 2nd Leg. Ban spends his time roaming the outskirts of Unos due to a mission Chrollo sent him on alone to get in order to find someone who can lead them through the Netherland Keosu Snatch: is an ability that enables its wielders to "rob" physical objects and the abilities of other creatures, without making any actual or direct contact.1 "Robbing" objects seems to have the effect of stopping the particular object's motion, and also allows the wielder to grab and pull it; such an ability can be used to stop the usage of equipment during a battle.2 One drawback is that while the weapons themselves become unusable, techniques that do not require motion are not restricted.3 Wielders are also able to basically steal the physical abilities of their opponents, including speed, stamina and raw strength, and add it to their own, thus strengthening themselves, and weakening their opponents motion, In order to use this ability the opponent must already be in motion and the opponent must be in his area he can steal the speed the strength the timing and the force of any moving object person or or creature in his area also stopping them from using that motion while under use of Ban. He is not able to use a motion his body is not capable of handling like teleportation or flight as they are from other properties of motion. Ban is also able to steal body parts from his opponents. Such as a heart or an arm in the blink of an eye. Abilities * Physical Hunt「 Karada Kari (Fijikaru Hanto); literally meaning "Body Hunt"」: A characteristic technique of Ban's magic that allows him to temporarily steal all of his opponents physical abilities, including both their strength and speed. These abilities are added to his own.7 * Fox Hunt「 Emono Kari (Fokkusu Hanto); literally meaning "Game Hunt"」: A technique best used in conjunction with a far-reaching weapon. Boasting pinpoint accuracy, the technique allows Ban to swiftly grab hold of an object and pull it towards himself, seemingly bypassing any obstructions.8 * Banishing Kill「バニシング・キル Banishingu Kiru」: Ban uses his power to pull himself over a distance, delivering a near instantaneous and fatal slash to his opponent as he is propelled across from them.9 * Assault Hunt「 Shinigami no Ittei (Asaruto Hanto); literally meaning "Death Single Mowing"」: A powerful but savage attack where Ban is thrust forward, beheading any caught in his path. This technique allows him to dispose of a large group of enemies in a single assault.10 * Hunter Fest「 Kari no Saiten (Hantā Fesu); literally meaning "Festival of Hunting"」: A technique that allows Ban to steal the physical strength of every living creature within a hundred foot radius of himself. However, as noted by Melascula, there is a limit to how much strength Ban can rob a person from, as seen in his encounter with Galand. Once the limit is reached, Ban is incapable of robbing the person of more power as it puts his own body in danger.11 After using Hunter Fest to its limit, Ban becomes heavily fatigued to the point that he is incapable of fulfilling the simplest of tasks such as walking. * Zero Sign「 Zekkehai (Zero Sain); literally meaning "Suppressed Presence"」: A technique that somehow makes Ban invisible and undetectable, making it easy to sneak up on enemies. Effective enough that Monspeet who was able to sense people watching him through a crystal ball hundreds of meters away was still unable to sense Ban when using this ability. 12 Skill Chart Overall Skill: 100